I Dare You
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Eat ice cream! yea Ryuzaki just wants Light to eat some innocent ice cream... but things don't go accordingly, they end up... yea...plenty of it, please read! L/Light REVISED FINALLY


I Dare You

"Ryuzaki, where is everybody?" Light asked in a smooth voice.

"I sent them home for the day, but we're still working, Light-kun," he said calmly, although inside, he was heated… A question that had to be answered sat on the tip of Ryuzaki's tongue.

"Fine. But no silly stuff." Light had his eyes on the screen in front of him.

"As you wish Light-kun."

They sat in silence, only minutes passed before Ryuzaki tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" Light didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"I've been waiting to ask Light-kun a question for a long time."

Light shifted in his seat, but nothing more. "Go on…"

He stared at Light through dark orbs. "Will Light-kun please eat some ice cream for me?" He held a tub in front of him.

Finally. Light looked over at him, disgust on his face. "You know I hate ice cream, I hate all sweets… or at least don't care for them."

Ryuzaki held a pleading look on his face. "For me Light-kun?" Light's eyes widened as Ryuzaki batted his eyelashes at him.

For some reason, he felt embarrassed and felt heat flood his lower half at Ryuzaki's begging. "Please Light-kun?" Ryuzaki leaned forward slightly. Light didn't know why it was so hard to just say 'no'.

"I dare you."

Light saw a devilish smirk cross Ryuzaki's face. All of a sudden, he felt like he wanted to do it, something in his mind went blank, and all he could do was stare at the begging man. "F-fine." Light hated himself for stuttering. Ryuzaki smiled and handed Light the tub of ice cream.

"Vanilla?" Light stared at the cream.

"I didn't want to torture Light-kun too much." He watched as Light still sat, staring at it.

"You expect me to eat this?" Light asked questioningly.

"I dared you, didn't I? So you have to." Rarely did he ever give in… especially to Ryuzaki, ever.

Slowly, he dipped his finger in the creamy substance. Ryuzaki watched his movements in awe as Light brought his finger to his lips, but he didn't open them. "Eat it Light-kun." He parted his lips slightly and his finger touched his tongue. The flavors spread throughout his mouth, filling him with sweet pleasure. Pleasure that had been gone since the day he quit eating sugar. It shocked him at how much he really missed the taste.

Ryuzaki saw this and moaned softly. Light heard him. He was surprised to see Ryuzaki's mouth hanging open. That noise of pleasure had come from him. Light felt himself harden, he decided to go on. He sucked on his finger, making it look as erotic as possible. Light's eyes fluttered closed and a low moan escaped his lips. Ryuzaki's eyes widened and he bit down on his thumb to suppress any noise.

Light's eyes had opened slightly to see Ryuzaki, struggling to contain himself. He stopped licking his finger and stared at Ryuzaki through lust filled eyes. "Why did you stop Light-kun? I was quite enjoying it."

Light smiled and leaned over to Ryuzaki, "Because you'll enjoy what I'm about to give you more."

Light grabbed Ryuzaki's jaw and pressed his lips to the detectives, Ryuzaki wrapping his arms around Light's neck and pushing himself farther. The brunette got down on his knees, pulling out of the kiss. His hands made their way under Ryuzaki's shirt, feeling his surprisingly well-muscled chest. He grabbed Ryuzaki's shirt and quickly pulled it over his head and threw it on the floor. His hands tangled in Light's hair as he took a nipple into his mouth. He sucked slowly at first, then harder, making Ryuzaki gasp with delight. He went to massage the other nipple with his tongue. Ryuzaki loved the feeling of having Light's hot moist mouth on his body.

The warm, talented tongue left his nipple to travel slowly down his chest, stopping at his navel to slip his tongue in and out of slowly. Ryuzaki's lips curved into a pleasured smile, oh how he loved having these wonderful things done to his body. Light reached his pant line, his fingers snapped open the button. He bent his head and dragged his zipper down with his teeth, Ryuzaki watched, his mouth hanging open slightly. Light's fingers curled under the fabric and began to slowly pull them down over his legs. And of course, he wore strawberry printed boxers. While staring at Ryuzaki, he slipped his finger underneath the final layer of fabric and gently pulled down. His eyes widened slightly when he saw his very large erection.

"Mmmmm, it looks so delicious…" Ryuzaki moaned at his words. He dipped his finger in the ice cream and ran it over the tip of his cock.

"Oh! Th-that's cold…" Light smiled devilishly before leaning in to swirl his tongue over the top, hearing Ryuzaki's breathing increase. "Oh, god Light-kun, p-please…"

Light spoke around his licking, "Please what, Ryuzaki?" He dug his tongue into Ryuzaki's slit slowly.

"P-plea-se, stop teasing me, I can't take anymore Light-kun." He didn't wait any longer, he engulfed Ryuzaki's head and descended to the base. Ryuzaki threw his head back and moaned loudly, "Oh, yes Light!" He noticed that he wasn't using honorifics anymore, he was too deep in ecstasy to care. And plus the fact that Light really didn't care either at this point. He applied slight pressure with his tongue against his shaft. Light's eyes flew up to meet Ryuzaki's hot, sweaty face.

"You enjoying this?" The vibrations that swarmed around his cock made him shudder violently. Light's head bobbed up and down on his member, he moaned around the warm organ, only to make Ryuzaki buck his hips in pleasure. But he found he couldn't, for Light was holding his hips down to keep from gagging him.

"I'm g-getting close, L-light!" He ran his teeth lightly back up Ryuzaki's shaft. This in turn threw Ryuzaki over the edge and he came into Light's mouth, he swallowed it all, licking up every drop that strayed from his hungry lips. Light stood and pulled Ryuzaki out of his chair, then sat him against the counter. He stood back to let Ryuzaki pull off his shirt, which he ran his hands over the beautiful teens abs and stared with wide eyes. Ryuzaki then tore off his pants with a quick unsnap of the button. Light stepped out of his pants and let the older boy seduce him with his eyes.

"You are so sexilicious Light…" He blushed slightly at Ryuzaki's use of words.

Pushing Ryuzaki against the table, he started to kiss down his neck. "Nnn, stop." Light stopped, confused. The raven changed that confusion to surprise as he switched positions to where he was dominant. "I think it's my turn to have a little fun." He leaned in close to Light's ear, "I'm going to make you scream, scream my name, Light." He felt Light shiver against his cheek, he grinned and lifted him onto the table and laid him down on his back. Ryuzaki leaned over him while Light wrapped his legs around his waist. Ryuzaki looked around quickly and leaned over to grab the ice cream, it was melting… Perfect. He scooped some onto his hand and smeared it over his cock, gasping in shock at the freezing liquid. Light grabbed his ass cheeks and pushed him forward. He complied and studied himself at Light's entrance, his arms on either side of Light's head. He reached down to share a kiss with his lover before thrusting harshly into him. That first thrust was enough to make Light yell, the second thrust was harder, causing hi to scream Ryuzaki's name. "That's it Light, say it, say my name." He pounded Light into the table, each thrust earning either a gasp or a scream of his precious name. Light was clinging to Ryuzaki's arms, squeezing them tightly.

"Faster! Please!" Ryuzaki quickened his pace, going deeper than before."Oh god, right there!" He had hit Light's prostate. His muscles tightened, causing Ryuzaki to release inside of him, then. Light moaned and grinned slightly as he enjoyed the feeling of Ryuzaki's warm essence filling him. Ryuzaki pulled out and collapsed on top of him. They took long, labored breaths before either of them spoke again. Minutes later, "That was great Ryuzaki."

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it, Light-kun." The honorifics were back.

"Don't worry, I'll get you back, Ryuzaki." He looked at Light, puzzled. Then, at the sound of a door, they turned their heads… Someone had walked in on them.

There is going to be a sequel! I will put it up within the next few days, BUT! Only if all you lovely people review! Please! I was planning to make this longer but I suddenly had this great idea for a sequel!

P.S.

If you don't review, then I will find you! Naaaa jk jk lol.


End file.
